starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Gabriel Tosh
About the clean-up required... Branched missions "share" mission briefings, so how do we reference the briefing? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:08, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Could you clarify what you mean by shared briefings? I'm a bit in the dark since I'm not sure when Nova starts sending anonymous messages and when you can make the choice between Nova and Tosh. - Meco (talk, ) 01:24, August 1, 2010 (UTC) The "starmap" just lists a few planets. Clicking on a planet normally gives you a mission briefing. In a few cases, though (eg for this one, and for Haven) you get a "split" mission briefing. You click on "New Folsom", and you get Nova and Tosh squabbling at each other. You click on one of their portraits once they're done talking, and that leads to two separate missions: *You go to Avernus Station if you go with Nova. *You still go to New Folsom if you go with Tosh. As you can see, both missions "share" the same mission briefing. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:34, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Ah. A dirty way might be to use both missions as a reference, and then use a note to clarify. - Meco (talk, ) 01:48, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Optional Missions... I think all missions that aren't part of the artifact/Char arc are optional. However, you can't begin the Tosh missions unless you've done either Evacuation or Smash and Grab first. There might be a minimum number of optional missions you have to do as well. Maybe someone should try a minimal playthrough to see that. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:47, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Project Shadow Blade I cant find any evidence to support that Tosh led Project Shadow Blade against the Dominion, save the implication that he is the Spectre Leader by the time the Second Great War broke out. Even then it appears to be a rogue psionics program. Khorne25 18:22, August 7, 2010 (UTC) If you select Nova, she says Tosh led Shadow Blade vs the Dominion. (Or maybe before the choice.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 01:27, August 8, 2010 (UTC) If I recall correctly the anonymous warning states that Tosh was a member of Project Shadow Blade a covert psionics program. Nothing on him leading it though. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9WScX9wqVM "It claims that Tosh here was part of an operation called Project Shadow Blade" --Khorne25 10:16, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh good. Well, at least it's clearer now. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) It's too bad I've already beaten the campaign; I wonder if Nova was more specific in the mission briefing for Ghost of a Chance/Breakout. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay I take that back. Ill put up a screenshot of where it came from. UNN report after Ghost Of A Chance. Quote: 'Dominion Security Forces are telling us tonight that their agents have hunted down and killed the leaders of a subversive rebel group called itself Project: Shadowblade (sic)'. It suggests that Tosh led Project Shadowblade and furthermore the entire project went rogue. I'll edit the article to reflect that. While it may be a UNN piece, so quite unreliable, Tosh does have the rank of Spectre Leader and this report adds credence that the entire Project went rogue (we shall see in the novel). Photo evidence link: http://yfrog.com/b9shadowbladej Khorne25 10:41, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Attack on jorium freighter and Nephor 2 The newsticker after "the Dig" mentions that pirates hijacked a jorium freighter. I guess this was Tosh's work but this is just speculation. Should it be added to the article? Elchwyn 13:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) 'Fraid not. We can't use speculation, although that could be added to the jorium article. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I guess the report about the explosion in the amunition factory on Nephor 2 by stealthed intruders and the close up on Tosh (News after Bel'Shir) aren't a proof for his involvment either? Probably not, but maybe we could get a few more voices here for a consensus? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:47, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I think we should leave the attack unattributed. However, we could say Tosh took an interest in the event. - Meco (talk, ) 01:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Agreed with Meco, we cannot add a hunch that the jorium freighter or Nephor II was related to Spectres or Tosh. However adding that Tosh was curious/interested in the Nephor II news report does show some cahracter. But as personal opinion, Blizz would have added both in to reveal the shadowy activities Tosh's Spectre Ops get up to. Khorne25 08:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC) AGR-28 Tosh uses a rifle un-heard of before, most likely a sucessor to the AGR-14 (see mission: Breakout) Khorne25 10:46, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Tosh as a Major Character Gabriel Tosh is listed under 'Past and Present Major Characters of the StarCraft Universe'. I believe he shouldn't be there. The one part of the lore in StarCraft 2 I hate is the decision-making. Choosing one over the other affects the lore far too much. This is a prime example of this. If Nova is sided with, Tosh ends up being killed. Yet if you go with Tosh, he doesn't. So regardless of which you chose, the chances Tosh will come in the next part of the campaign is incredibly slim, as it would conflict with the people that didn't side with him. The fact that this is so, to me, makes Tosh a very minor character, regardless of how much I liked him. Artanis186 12:06, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Tosh and NOva are both major characters, IMO. Nova was going to be the major character of a game, is the main character of two novels (one upcoming) and three graphic novels (one upcoming). Gabriel Tosh is the main character of a novel (upcoming) and three graphic novels (one upcoming), not to mention driving three missions. Characters don't end up in the heroes template because they might influence the game later on. Dead characters like Edmund Duke and Fenix are still listed there. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 13:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::The problem with that is Tosh hasn't influenced anything that has a big effect in the Starcraft lore. ImperialGuard1 01:28, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::He had a huge impact on the Ghost Program. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 04:25, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Ya, but I didn't really see him as an influential character through the campaign. I wasn't even aware of him being in anything before the campaign though, so that has something to do with it. Artanis186 14:42, September 4, 2010 (UTC)